The New CEO of GeneCo
by The Very Very Long Name
Summary: Repo! The Genetic Opera fanfic about Amber Sweet after the opera. Rated M for serious swearing and some sex.
1. Chapter 1, Amber's Conscience

_**Authors Notes: **_Okay... so this is dedicated to my _Repo! The Genetic Opera_ group on facebook, Repo_! The Genetic Opera to Petition Lionsgate for a Sequel_... long name... I know... I'm a huge fan, and they voted I should write this, so I am. It's my second fanfic, and my first _Repo!_ one. Hope you enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters, or anything _Repo! _related, although I would LOVE to. They belong to Terrance Zdunich, Darren Smith and Darren Lynn Bousman; I'm just using their ideas.

_**The New CEO of GeneCo, Chapter One, Amber's New Conscious **_

Amber walked out in front of the crowd outside the Opera House, her new face attached perfectly, in a business-type outfit, with her brothers Pavi and Luigi beside her, and the Henchgirls behind them. Their father had just died of his cancer, but before he had killed the Voice of GeneCo, Blind Mag, along with a Repo Man, Nathan Wallace _'Nothing that couldn't be replaced, really. I don't see what was so special about her, and that repo man was an idiot to come here.'_ Amber thought to herself, smiling. She walked with a new swagger in her step. She had inherited her father's company, and was now the most powerful woman in the world. "Our heroes will not be forgotten, and GeneCo will live on. Under new management." She stopped walking right at the end of the carpet. "Me." She smiled for the cameras, and then looked at her brother, Luigi, who was now smiling big and clapping. "Amber Sweet, ladies and gentlemen. Amber Sweet. I can't hear you. I CAN'T FUCKIN' HEAR YOU, YOU FUCKING PEASANTS! YOU WANNA START A FIGHT HERE? I'LL KILL YOU ALL, YOU FUCKING MISE!" The Luigi put his hand over his face, and started… crying..? "Wahaha! Daddy!" Amber was a little disturbed... then she felt Pavi's gloved hand on her chin; probably sizing up her new face, considering her was wearing the one that fell off on stage. She nudged him, and he took his hand off and smiled for the cameras. She smiled once more, and got in her limo with her brothers. As soon as they got to GeneCo, away from the cameras and up in Amber's new office, Luigi's attitude changed from happy, to angry as hell.

Amber walked over and sat in her dad's old chair, and he walked up and stood in front of the desk. "WHY THE FUCKING HELL DID HE GIVE THE COMPANY TO _YOU_? DOES HE WANT IT RUN INTO THE GROUND BY A DRUG ADDICTED SLUT?" He was so angry, his face was even redder than usual. She pursed her lips playfully. "Well, Brother, if he gave it to you, you'd murder everyone. If he gave it to Pavi, all the Genterns would quit because he'd be raping them 24/7. So naturally he'd give it to me. Now, I have some work to do if you don't mind." She said, pressing a button on the desk that opened the big screen behind it and spinning the chair around, and pushing a few buttons on it. Luigi reached over and grabbed the chair, and spun it around. "FINE! BUT WHEN YOU RUN THIS SHITHOLE INTO THE GROUND,DON'T EXPECT ME TO COME AND FUCKING FISH YOU OUT!" With this, he stormed into the elevator, and Amber playfully waved at him, then winked. The doors closed, and soon the other elevator doors opened. Pavi walked in, with a few attractive women beside him. "Mi amore, the Pavi was-a wondering if-a you would like to-a join our… fun. Would-a you?" He asked, winking at her. Amber put her legs on the desk, and smiled. "Pavi, I would love to, but I have a lot to do, you know. Maybe later." She waved her arm as to dismiss him, and he left with the girls looking rather disappointed. "Well, he did say he was going to get laid tonight." She said to herself, giggling a little. She began looking through files, and realizing that this was not as easy as she thought it would be. A lot had to be fixed. She sighed, and began signing papers to transfer ownership from Rotti to her, he had already signed before he died. She worked into the morning, and then fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning, startled by a noise outside the window. She got up and saw it was only a bird. She looked around the office for the first real time in a long time, but in different eyes as before. This was her office now. _'This placed NEEDS a remodeling. It looks so… evil.' _She thought. She walked to the elevator, and headed down. She got the very sudden urge for zydrate. She got in her car, and headed to Graverobber's apartment. She parked outside, and then walked up to it. "Graverobber... Graverobber… I need some z… I have cash..." She whined playfully outside the door. He opened the door, smiling. "Quite the eventful night." He mumbled. He pulled a vial of zydrate out of his belt and held it in front of her. "A shot of it, or vial?" She smiled, and walked past him into the apartment. "You can place that gun of yours anywhere on my anatomy..." She told him, winking. He smiled, and kissed her. Soon they were in the bedroom, and clothes were not necessary. They were soon getting it on, and hard. And then it was done, and Amber had picked up the zydrate gun and put a vial in it, and gave herself a shot. She fell asleep as the zydrate high took her. She woke up in a few hours, naked beside Graverobber. She smiled, but a little voice in her head stopped her form waking him up and going for another round. _'You're the CEO of GeneCo now! You can't go sleeping with zydrate dealers anymore, Amber!' _She tried not to listen, but it was overpowering. Finally she gave in, and got dressed and left before he awoke. She found it was late afternoon when she went outside. She got in her car and headed to GeneCo. Once in her office, she began signing more paperwork. _'This won't be the last night this'll happen..' _She thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2, Her Iron Grip

_**The New CEO of GeneCo, Chapter Two, Her Iron Grip**_

Amber has now been in control of GeneCo for a month. It was mid-day, and she was sitting in her office. She was grinning evilly, and signing papers. They were papers approving of hiring 1,000 more repo men and lowering the safety net for customers who haven't made their payment from 90 days to 30 days, no exceptions. Amber planned to announce all of this to the public tomorrow. It had been a week since she'd seen Graverobber; she didn't need to manipulate that drug dealer to make herself feel powerful. She was now the most powerful woman in the world. She looks up at the office, which she had redecorated. It was now a faint red, with pictures of her covering the walls. She hadn't had a major surgery in two weeks, just an eye color change every day. She was now brunette and always wore something business-type above the waist, and something outrageous below. Today it was a very colorful mini-skirt, with blood red boots. She finished signing and began clearing up the office of all the papers when the elevator doors opened, and there stood Luigi.

She was a little startled to see him but then she smiled widely, and spread her arms and began walking towards him. "I knew you'd be back eventually. Welcome home, my dear brother. You look terrible. Living away from all my money that bad, huh? Well, you must sit down, my dear brother." She smiled, and motioned for him to sit on a chair. He stared at her, and then spit on the floor. "You've been fucking up the company." He spat out. She smiled evilly, the kind of smile Rotti, their father, had whenever a repo man brought him an organ. "_I've_ been fucking it up? Have you not seen how successful we're doing? My company is doing much better under my leadership than under that fucking idiot of a father! In this month alone we made more money than he did in two months! Face it; you don't want to accept that I'm doing such a good job!" She looked at the Henchgirls, who were standing beside her chair and nodded, and they came and stood beside her. "Oh, and I'd almost forgotten." She walked over to the desk and picked up a check, and handed it to him. "Your inheritance. 10 Million. That's all you're getting from me, now get the hell out of my sight, and don't ever come back." If Luigi looked like he was going to explode with rage before she said this, he looked about 10 times angrier after this. He quickly pulled out a knife and threw it at Amber, and it hit her in the stomach, but just bounced off harmlessly. "Metal re-enforced corset. I knew you'd try to do that. Now, OUT!" She pointed at him, and the Henchgirls walked over, and grabbed him, and he tried to fight, but they taser-ed him. He looked at Amber with pure rage in his eyes, and they shoved him into the elevator and hit the ground floor button.

The next day Amber had her press conference. She walked on stage, and pulled out her paper and began reading. "Welcome, welcome. Today I am announcing that to help save money, for both GeneCo, and our valuable customers, we are hiring 1,000 new repo men, and lowering the safety net of repossession from 90 days to 30 days. I have had my congressmen run it through, and it has passed. Thank you all for buying our wonderful designer organs; they are the most fashionable on the market. Thank you." And she turned to go, and someone had shouted out from the crowd. "Wait! That's completely horrible! How could you keep on killing people, you awful woman?" Amber turned around to see a familiar face, now at the front of a stunned crowd. Shilo Wallace did not look well. She now had brown hair, and looked very underfed. She looked as though she had been cooped up alone since the Opera. She was wearing some clothes that looked a little small on her. She ran on stage, pushing Amber out of her way. "Everyone, you must see that this company is evil! They killed Blind Mag because she wanted out! They killed my dad because he wanted out! They kill so many people every single day! Please, see how inhumane they are!" She looked exhausted, and crazy with rage. Amber looked at her Henchgirls and they knew what to do. They grabbed Shilo, and she fought. "Please! They'll kill me too! Find the humanity and put an end to GeneCo!" She wailed through the microphone, and then clawed one Henchgirl's face. They looked at Amber, looking for the order to kill, and she nodded. One held her as she wailed "Please! Stop these evil people!" and the other pulled out a gun, and hit her in the head with the butt. Amber turned to leave and looked back one more time as they put a bullet through her skull.


End file.
